Love does crazy things to a person
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth & Peter have felt the same way about each other since day one of Twilight. But when it turns into something a little more than friendship...what will happen between the two of them. Set while filming Breaking Dawn Part 2. Elizabeth & Peter's POV's. Lemon's between the two. (Reviews from major Lizter fans would be great.). ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was around 8 pm, on a Saturday night. I was on the set of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I was currently cleaning up all the stuff that was scattered around my trailer. These were out makeshift homes on set, and they were literally, homes. The were towed all over the place with the cast and crew. We were in Hollywood, so only some of us were staying on set, but there were a few lucky people who would get to go home to their actual home. One of those few people being Peter. he lived about a half hour from the set. I was picking up my coat off the floor, when my cell phone rang. I answered it, and a familiar voice was on the other end.

"Hello," I said, into the receiver.

"Liz? Hey!" Peter's voice said through the phone,

"What's up, Fach?" I joked. He laughed,

"Well nothing really. Hey, I was actually wondering if I could come over?" he asked. I was shocked. Really?

"I guess so. I guess I'll see 'ya in a half hour then." I said.

"Alrighty," he said, and I hung up the phone. I smiled to myself. Then I looked around. Shit, I thought. I have a lot of cleaning to do. I frantically rushed around, trying to clean up.

I put the last of my things away and looked at the clock. Fuck, peter would be hear in fifteen minutes. I still had to shower. I grabbed a set of fresh clothes from my drawer and rushed to the bathroom.

I was in the middle of blow drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door.

"Peter?!" I hollered through two doors.

"Ya, its me Liz!" I heard him yell back,

"Its open come on in!" I heard the door open and then close, "Liz?!" he asked, wondering where I was,

"I'm in the bathroom Peter. I'll be out in a few minutes!" I said.

**Peter's POV**

I stepped into Liz's trailer. I really needed to talk to her. Today on set had been one of _those _days. Liz and I were fooling around on set, and she accidently said her lines wrong. She was so embarrassed that she hid her face in my shirt. It was such a sweet moment. And I needed to tell her. Tell her everything. Right from the start of the franchise, I had fell in love with this woman. Now I wanted her to know. I wanted to make a move on her. It was a long shot, and I was risking our friendship, big tome. But its like they say, 'go big or go home'. I heard her yell from the bathroom that she would be out in a minute. I peered down the tiny hallway, branching off from the living room and kitchen area. One way, there was a half open door, most likely her room, and the other way there was a closed door, probably the bathroom. The entire one wall of the hallway was a large open shelf and closet. I noticed that there was something in front of the bathroom door. It looked like Liz had accidently dropped it there. I slowly and quietly approached the door and picked up the fallen object. It was a pair of short shorts. The kind women wear for athletics. Spankies, I think is what their called. I was hit with a warm breeze and the scent of lavender tha rushed from under the door, giving me the notion that Liz had probably just got out of the shower. A thought came to me, as I smiled to myself. I took the shorts in my hand, and casually sat in the couch. A dew minutes later, I heard Liz talking to herself in the bathroom,

"What the heck?" she said, "Where did I put-... Damn it.!" she cursed to herself. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Liz peered around the wall, hiding her lower half behind it.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I peered cautiously around the wall. Peter was sitting on the couch. He turned his head when he saw me,

"Hey Liz" he said casually.

"Uh...Peter...You d-didn't h-happen to see a pair of shorts around here? Did you?" I asked stammering. I had gone to put on the clothing I had brought into the bathroom with me, and realized that my shorts were missing. Peter gave me a devilish grin.

"You mean these?" he said, holding up my shorts. My mouth fell open. How did he-?... I must have dropped them.

"Peter!" I hissed playfully. "Give those back,"

"You have to come get them," he teased. I was shocked. He actually _wanted _me to go out there in just my underwear.

"Why you little..." I sneered. He laughed,

"Come and get 'em," he said, waving them around in front of him, as if taunting a bull with a cape. I back up behind the wall, out of his sight. I clenched my fists, closing my eyes, and breathed deeply. Ok then, I guess I have no choice. I opened my eyes and march right out there.

**Peter's POV**

I saw Liz round the corn, and I saw why she wanted her shorts back. She was now currently standing in front of me, hands on her hips, with a playfully angry look on her face. I looked over her. She was wearing a basic white tanktop, with a long sleeve top over it that gapped very low and showed off the shoulder quite well. Her hair was in its soft natural brown wave. But being a guy, the thing I noticed the most was her underwear. Sexy, black, low riding, panties that were very opaque (most like because they were cotton). I looked back up to her face in a split second. I flashed a sexy grin at her.

"Can I have them back now?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Only if you sit and listen." I said. She sat down on the couch, next to me, cross-legged, trying to use her hands to cover a bit of herself. Why was she like that. Her body was beautiful.

"What," she asked, curiously, with a gentle tone. I had forgotten to speak. She stared into my eyes, wondering what she had to hear to get her clothes back.

"Liz... I came to tell you some...that I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now."

**Elizabeth's POV**

Peter looked at me as he spoke. What would he possibly say. _He just wanted to talk? He's sorry? He loves me, maybe? _Or maybe it was one of my worst fears, _He's leaving twilight? He hates me for always hugging him and embarrassing on set? _My mind was coming up with a thousand different scenarios as to how this would got down. He opened his mouth to continue but looked as if her could bring himself to say it. I gently touched his arm.

"Peter... Its okay...You,.. you can tell me...Whatever it is...I'm here for you." I said. He smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth... I-I just don't really know how I'm supposed to say this. I mean... I love being friends with you, But it... Just isn't working the way I planned it to.." he said and paused. _So he didn't want to be friends with me anymore?.. Was that it? Did he finally get sick of me?_

"Peter... I-I don't... know what I... did. But... I-I can change..." I said, tears were now streaming down my face. Why was I so god damn emotional, "I just... don't wanna lose... the best friend...I-I've ever had..." I sobbed. Peter set down my shorts and pulled me into his arms.

"Lizzie... I...I...I wanna be...more..." he said trailing off. I looked up confused.

"What?" I asked, wiping away my tears, and sniffling. He stammered before talking,

"I...I wanna be more...than just your friend...Liz" he said. I looked at him still somewhat confused. "I mean come on, we have and awesome friendship. But it not the same..."

"I don't get it Peter!" I nearly shouted at him because of my frustration over his words, "What are you trying to say?!". His hands snapped up and cupped my face.

"I'm try'na say, I love you Elizabeth!," he nearly shouted back a me. I just sat there, shocked a the words that came from his mouth.

**Peter's POV**

Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes stared back at me. They were filled with shock and disbelief. I barely had time to gauge any of her next reactions, because she had straddled me, and her lips came crashing against mine. I had no idea what was going on, until it hit me. She was kissing me. I kissed her back, throwing all my pent up passion and love for her, into it. I couldn't believed this was happening. My arms wrapped tightly around her back, pulling her against me. I wanted her as close as she could be. I had no idea how long we had been kissing for but she eventually broke it, both of us gasping for air.

"I love you too." she finally said, as tears stared to form in her eyes again. She looked at me with the most loving eyes possible. Her head rested in the crook of my neck. but only for a brief few seconds. She looked back at me,

"How-...How long?" was all she could ask.

"Since the beginning" I told her, "Liz, I didn't even know you, and I somehow still knew I would love you,". Her arms slinked around my neck, as she looked me in the eyes, and a smiled started to show,

"Me too," she said, and her lips were on mine again. I fell back against the arm of the couch. Wrapping my hands around her upper and lower back, pulling her as close as I get her. Her body grinding against mine as we kissed. I felt her hands move to the buttons of my short, but by the time I realized it, she already had my shirt undone. Fair enough because if my hand was any lower, I'd have had her underwear halfway down by now. But as much as I didn't want this to stop, it had to, before something wrong happened. I gently pulled her away from my lips, and sat the both of us, upright.

"Liz, we can't. It wouldn't be right," I tried to tell her as gently as possible. She sighed,

"I know. .. But just got you...And now I can't get enough." she said, whining a bit.

"Same, but what would everyone think, if we showed up tomorrow looking like, you know what?" I said. It was true. Everyone, except Mackenzie, on set was an adult. We all knew what a person looked like, if they had, had sex the night before. You can just tell. She sighed again,

"I just want so much more of you," she complained, "Your like a drug to me. One taste and now I can't get enough"

"Then I'll give you what I can," I said seductively. I lowered my mouth to the left side of her neck, and kissed it furiously. The same way I had in the flashback scene of the first movie. A moan escaped from her mouth, and I was instantly turned on.

"Oh my god. That moan," I said against her neck. It was just so sexy, "I haven't heard that in years," I said. It was true. When we were filming the transformation scene during the first movie, I had bent down to kiss her neck and she had let out a small, sexy, moan, but had tensed up and didn't do it again. My lips went back down to her neck and she moaned again.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Peter was pleasuring me in the most torturous of ways. We both wanted each other so bad, but decided not to engage in an act like that, so soon into our new found type of friendship. he trailed kisses al over my body. My lips, neck, the part of my chest not covered by my shirt. He purposely stayed away from kissing my stomach and thighs, as I t would be to tempting for the both of us. His lips met mine again, and I lost track of how long we had ended up kissing for. We both eventually because tired and I fell asleep in Peter's arm

The next morning I woke in my bed. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. I was laying on my side and Peter was laying beside me, our bodies curled together as one. His arm wrapped around my stomach. I looked up at my clock on my night stand. 4:30 am?! Holy shit, we were gonna be late for shooting if we didn't get dressed soon. I rolled over and sat up, stretching. Then I looked over at Peter who was sound asleep. I shook him.

"Peter, wake up", He groaned, and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hey baby," he said sweetly, sitting up. His arms slinked around my waist and pulled me close. His lips sealing themselves to the same spot on my neck as last night,

"P-Peter..we have to...be on set..in an half an hour to get ready. No distractions," I tried to say, but his lips stayed sealed to my neck. Another moan escaped. I was forced to pull away from him and stand up. "As much as I would love to, I have a character to portray in an hour. And so do you, so come, lets go." I said pulling him up and off the bed. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. As I pulled my brush through my hair I noticed a red mark on the side of my neck, "Shit," I said aloud. Peter peered in the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at his reflection in the mirror, as he came up behind me.

"Looks like everyone will know what we were up to," I said, pulling my hair to the right side of my head, revealing the large red mark on the left side on my neck. No doubt left by Peter's mouth.

"That could be a problem," he said gently rubbing his thumb over the mark, "Sorry" he apologised. I turned around an leaned against the sink.

"I can't imagine what my makeup artist will say, or hairstylist, or possibly my costume lady as well," I said. He smiled,,

"Its not that big of a deal. Besides, I'm just letting everyone know your mine," he said, quickly capturing my lips with his. we broke apart,

"Now let me get change mister," I teased, pushing him out of the bathroom. I rubbed the mark on my neck, Peter's words echoing in my ear. I was his. And he was mine.

**Peter's POV**

Liz and I showed up on set. just in time. I let go of Liz's hand and let her go off and get ready. I got into costume and headed out onto the field while I waited for everyone else to show up. I couldn't get my mind off of Liz. And what happened last night. Now that she wasn't next to me, I was actually able to think straight. She loved me, more than I could have hoped for. We had admitted that we loved each other. I was feeling so many things at once right now. An no one on set knew. That was the hardest part.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I sat down in the chair of the make-up and hair tent. Claire, my make up artist, and Hanna, my hair stylist, walked in.

"Good morning," they both said, simultaneously.

"Morning," I said. They set to work with my makeup and hair. Hanna lifted my hair up so Claire could whiten my neck and chest with makeup. I closed my eyes and expected shock and disbelief to come from both of them. But I was wrong,

"Oh," Claire said, "We'll have to cover that,". And with that she simply began covering it with a prosthetic skin patch. No questions of how the mark got there. They just continued on. Hanna straightened my hair so it would fall nicely and cover the prosthetics. I thanked them and headed off to set.

I joined Peter on the snowy battlefield.

"How'd it go?" he asked. I turned so he could see my left side. "Wow, they did a good job. You can't even tell it's there" he said, clearly amazed.

"Yeah, their pretty good," I agreed. The rest of the actors got to the set and we were getting ready to start shooting. "The faster we get this day over with. The soon we can resume from last night," I whispered to Peter. He smiled,

"Of course," he said, squeezing my hand. I looked out over the 'snow' as we stood there, and I thought about what had happened between Peter and I in less than 24 hours. Wow, I thought. Love does crazy things to person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

(Later that night)

Liz and I were sitting in her trailer. We had been cuddling for about an hour. It felt nice to be near her.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go steal some snacks from catering. What something?" she asked standing up.

"Sure" I said, as she left. I turned on the TV, and switched it to one of those celebrity gossip shows. Every gossip show was doing 'twilight week' segments. I was curious to see what they would be saying about some of the people on set. I watched with little interest until my picture popped up on the screen. I turned up the volume, as the female reporter spoke.

"We have some new romance gossip involving to of the people who play our beloved parents, of the Twilight Saga. Is this twilight actor cheating on his wife? This video was sent into us by an anonymous person. Take a look," she said. The video played across the flat screen. It was of Liz and I. I watched as she leaned in and kissed me," The video was about 30 seconds long. Then the reporter came back n the screen, "So that's all we have. We'll tell you more about it, tomorrow. Good night" and with that, the show ended. I turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. I leaned back on the couch. Fuck! How could I have been so stupid. Last night happened so differently than I thought it would have. I had actually forgot that I was a married man. I just hoped Jennie hadn't watched that, Or my girls. It would end better if I told her about this, not some person on TV, and some bitch, who had snuck onto set, and taken the video. I heard the door open and Liz came back.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I came back with a few snacks.

"Peter, we have to go back to the set for a few minutes. Bill wanted to talk to the cast and crew about something. Apparently someone trespassed onto set and he wanted to see if we know or saw anything." I said. He looked over a me, took a deep breath, and stood up. I set down the snacks and he took my hand as we went to the set.

Everyone was already there. I let go of Peter's hand as we got there. Everyone was standing around inside. Bill moved to the middle of the group.

"Ok guys. Apparently there was someone who trespassed onto the set and took pictures last night. And they where sneaking around the trailers as well. Did anyone see someone who you didn't recognize? Or did you hear anything last night in the trailer area? Or have any information related to what pictures or video they may have taken?" Bill asked. Peter looked down and whispered to Me,

"Can I say something?" he asked me. I was confused.

"I guess. Why?" I asked him, but he didn't pay any attention. He stuck his hand up in the air sheepishly.

"Yes Peter?" Bill questioned.

"I was watching that 'Sugar Pop' gossip show earlier today. There was an anonymous person who sent a video in. It looked like they were snooping around Elizabeth's trailer," He said. Bills eyes widened,

"Thank you Peter. Get on that guys!" he said, turning to some of the crew. They rushed off and I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to him,

"I forgot, I'm sorry," he said, his arm trying to wrap around me. I moved over,

"Not here," I said with a smile. He smiled back,

"Ok". Just then a door slammed somewhere. My head snapped in the opposite direction. A blonde haired woman stormed in.

**Peter's POV**

My head turned in the same direction as the noise. As did everyone else's. Instinctively, I moved closer to Liz, placing my hands on her shoulders from behind. I saw a tall, blonde haired woman walk in. NO! I screamed in my head. Not her! Not now! My wife stormed over and stopped in front of Liz and I. She gave Liz a glare,

"Bitch," She mumbled at her, and Liz quickly stepped away from me. Michael Sheen pulled her closer to him, by the arm, as if to protect her. Jennie's eyes stared me down. Her arms crossed, breathing angrily.

"Um...Hi" was all I could say. I was in pure shock, and I admit I was a little scared.

"Hi!?" she screamed at me, "You bastard! I can't believe you! Have you lost it or something?!" she yelled at me. I cringed. She did scare me sometimes.

"Jen-" I was cut off.

"Shut up, and save your breath Peter. I saw that video. What the hell?!" she continued to yell. Everyone was staring at us. This was so humiliating.

"I-I..." I tried to say, but I couldn't speak,

"You what!?" she yelled impatiently.

"Can we not do this here!?" I asked, raising my voice at her.

"Too bad. Maybe you should tell everyone here, while you explain yourself!" She continued to scream at me. I looked over at Liz, who's face was filled with too many emotions. She looked terrified, confused, shocked, sad, and angry all at once. Her mouth was hanging open a little and her bottom lip was quivering. I looked back at Jennie,

"You know what? Ok! I kissed her! Off set! And you know why?! Because I love her. More than I ever loved you! Alright! You made my life a living hell! And I'm _not_ sorry I kissed her. I'm _sorry_ that I married you, actually!" I yelled at her. She stepped back.

"So you don't love me anymore?!" She asked.

"No!" I told her. She stood there quiet. I heard a gasp, and looked over her shoulder and saw my kids standing there. Luca was holding Fiona in one arm, and was holding hands with Lola. Jennie turned around,

"I thought I said stay in the car" She said. They all looked at her, and then to me. Fiona had her face hidden in Luca's shirt, Lola was hiding behind Luca with tears in her eye. And Luca was staring at me with a mix of pain and disgust on her face, "Go," Jennie said.

"Come on," I heard Luca say to the younger two. They gave me one last look before leaving. Jennie turned back to me.

"This is over," she said. Staring at me.

"Leave, Jennifer," I said sternly. She huffed, spinning on her heels, and stormed back out. Everyone looked at her as she left, and then directed their attention back to me. I looked over at Liz. She only looked me in the eyes for a second before tearing herself from Michael's arms and running out with a hurt look on her face.

"Liz wait!" I said, Going after her. Kellan's arms came across my chest and stopped me,

"Let's her go," he said, as I watched her run off.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I slammed my trailer door and leaned against it, sliding down until my butt hit the wood floor. I put my head down to my knee's and sobbed. _How could I have been so stupid to forget her was married? And to think I wanted to actually have sex with him last night. _I felt so many emotions right now, But angry and pain were the most dominant right now. I was angry with myself for being such a fool, fucking up a marriage, and leaving those poor kids without out a father. Angry with Peter for not telling me. Pissed at Jennie for the way she had spoken to Peter, and handled the situation. I was in pain because after this Peter would probably hate me. And I was upset that this night had started of so perfectly and now it was ruined completely. I was completely embarrassed in front of everyone on set. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. End my pain like my Esme had. But I would never bring myself to suicide. I valued my life too much. I just wanted to be left alone right now. I sobbed harder into my knee's, the sobs shaking my body. I tried to calm myself down, barely succeeding. I don't know how long I sat there sniffling and crying. Then there was a knock at the door. I went completely quiet.

"Liz? Can we talk?" I heard Peter ask. I sniffled.

"No, go away!". I didn't want to see him right now.

"Liz. Please?" he pleaded again. That didn't stop him. He was stronger than me, and he managed to open the door, pushing me out of the doorway as well. He closed the door, and couched down knelt down in front of me. I sobbed into my knee's again. Peter scooped me up bridal style, off the floor, and took me to the living room. He sat down on the couch, with me in his lap. I cried into his chest, as he rubbed my back and stroked my hair.

**Peter's POV**

Liz eventually calmed down after an hour. The poor girl just cried into my shirt the entire time. She eventually looked up at me and sniffed.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea." she sniffled again, "Sorry. I'm acting like such a baby,". I fixed a piece of her hair.

"Lizzie. You know I love you, right?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yea," she said. "I love you too,". I smiled.

"Well that's good to know. I thought you wouldn't want me after what happened," I said. Her eyes widened.

"What? How could I not want you? I thought _you _wouldn't want _me,_" she said with disbelief. I looked at her,

"You can get rid of me that easily," I said, " We're Carlisle and Esme. We soul mates. You couldn't shake me if you wanted to," I added. She giggled.

"Good. Because I don't wanna get rid of you," She said. I chuckled, and bent down, locking our lips together. _Perfect, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**AN: I got requests to keep going on the story, so I did. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of going on still, but I also haven't abandoned my other stories, so I work on them to. New chapters should be posted soon.**


End file.
